ZSF2/Items
Keep in mind that the displayed items are of generic(=) quality, however the prices displayed(for character creation) are the cost for a poor(-) quality item. They are here to give you an idea of what benefits your character's items will give them and how much they will cost, but you will need to take responsibility for specifics on many of them- just make sure to check with a GM about them in case alterations are needed. This is required for firearms, considering that the generic list doesn't include magazine size. Weapons Every weapon has three attributes- Lethality, which is how much damage it takes for it to do more than simply injure a target, Speed, which is how often it can be used per turn, and Accuracy, which is the bonus that the weapon has automatically when it's fired. These are expressed by L/S/+A in the weapons' stats, followed by whatever additional abilities or rules that the weapon has. Accuracy Penalties Some weapons have penalties to their accuracy, expressed by 'Recoil', 'Heavy', or 'Exotic'. However, these penalties can be cancelled with enough skill. Recoil and Heavy are both reduced by one third of your relevant weapon skill combined with half of your strength, or vice-versa (Skill+Strength/2/3). Exotic is reduced by half of your relevant weapon skill (Weapon Skill/2). In either case, round down. If both Exotic and either Recoil or Heavy are elements of the weapon, reduce Exotic first, and assume that the weapon skill levels needed to reduce it aren't available to reduce the Recoil/Heavy as well. 'Ranged Weapons' ''Pistols'' *'Light Pistol:' 65/2/+0 **'Examples:' 9mm or general size pistols (Beretta M9, Glock 17, Walther PPK, Makarov Pistol) **'Creation Cost:' 15 Points *'Medium Pistol:' 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil **'Examples:' .40, .45 pistols (Colt 1911, Glock 30, SIG Sauer P226) ** Creation Cost: 20 Points * Magnum Pistol: 55/2/+0; -10 Recoil ** Examples: .357, 10mm, .44 pistols (Colt Python, Delta Elite, S&W Model 29) ** Creation Cost: 30 Points * Heavy Magnum Pistol: 50/2/+0; -15 Recoil, Two-Handed ** Examples: .50 caliber (Desert Eagle, S&W 500, Ultimate 500) ** Creation Cost: 40 Points ''Rifles'' Note: All rifles are two-handed, unless stated otherwise. * Hunting Rifle(S): 55/2/+0; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) ** Examples: .22LR or closest equivalent (Armalite AR-7, Remington 597, Ruger 10/22) ** Creation Cost: 25 Points * Hunting Rifle(M): 50/2/+0; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) ** Examples: .223 or closest equivalent (Beretta RX4, SIG 556) ** Creation Cost: 30 Points * Hunting Rifle(L): 45/2/+0; -5 Recoil; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) ** Examples: .308 or closest equivalent (Mauser 86SR, Remington 7600, Springfield M1A) ** Creation Cost: 40 Points * Submachine Guns: 60/3/+5; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) ** Examples: Lesser than 5.56 (FN P90, H&K MP-series) ** Creation Cost: 35 Points * Assault Rifle(M): 55/3/+5; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) ** Examples: 5.56x45mm or equivalent (AK-74, Bushmaster ACR, M4A1, H&K G36) ** Creation Cost: 40 Points * Assault Rifle(L): 50/3/+5; -10 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) ** Examples: 7.62x34 or equivalent (AK-47) ** Creation Cost: 45 Points * Battle Rifle: 40/2/+5; -5 Recoil ** Examples: 7.62x51mm or equivalent (FN FAL, H&K G3, Springfield M14) ** Creation Cost: 45 Points * Anti-Materiel Rifle: 40/1/+10, +30 Armor Piercing, Self-Knockback ** Examples: .50 BMG or equivalent (Accuracy International SW50, Barrett M82/107, Zavasta M93 Black Arrow) ** Creation Cost: 55 Points ''Shotguns'' Note: Example Shotguns are listed as 12-Gauge in default. See the GM for appropriated stats for higher/lower gauges. * Double-barrel Shotgun: 40/2/+0; -10 Recoil; Requires 1 turn full reload ** Examples: IGA Coach, Over-And-Under Shotgun ** Creation Cost: 30* Points * Pump/Lever-Action Shotgun: 40/1/+0; -10 Recoil ** Examples: Ithaca 37, Mossberg 500, Winchester Model 1887 ** Creation Cost: 30 Points * Semi-Automatic Shotgun: 45/2/+0; -10 Recoil ** Examples: Benelli M4 Super 90 (M1014), Browning Auto-5, Franchi SPAS-12 ** Creation Cost: 30* Points * Automatic Shotgun: 55/3/+0; -15 Recoil ** Examples: Attchison AA-12, Daewoo USAS-12, S&W AS-3 ** Creation Cost: 35* Points ''Throwing Weapons'' * Concussion Grenades: AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing ** XX pts each * Stun Grenades: AoE d6, Leth 100+10X, KO at 2/3rds Leth ** XX pts each * Flash Grenades: AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round ** XX pts each * Fragmentation Grenades: ** XX pts each * Thermite Grenades: AoE d4, Leth 30+10X, 20 Armor Pericing, Damages armor at Leth x1.5 reguardless of lethal resist ** XX pts each ''Other'' * (Which?) Flamethrower: 70/2/+0; Can fire at AoE 6 ** XX pts 'Melee Weapons' ''Knives'' * Western-Style Knife: 75/3/+0 ** Examples: Bayonet, Bowie Knife, Dagger ** Creation Cost: 15 Points * Eastern-Style Knife: 80/3/+5 ** Examples: Bichawa, Rampuri, Tanto ** Creation Cost: 25 Points ''Swords'' * Training Sword: 75/2/+0 ** Examples: Bokken, Stagesword ** Creation Cost: 20* Points * Western Short Sword: 65/2/+0; Speed 3 at Skill +25 ** Examples: Baselard, Gladius, Katzbalger, Machete ** Creation Cost: 25* Points * Eastern Short Sword: 70/2/+0; Speed 3 at Skill +25 ** Examples: Kodachi, Scimitar, Wakizashi ** Creation Cost: 30* Points * Western Sword: 50/2/+0; -5 Weight ** Examples: Falchion, Longsword, Rapier, Saber ** Creation Cost: 35 Points * Eastern Sword: 55/2/+5; -5 Weight ** Examples: Jian, Katana, Saif ** Creation Cost: 35* Points * Western Greatsword: 30/1/+0; -15 Weight, -5 Exotic ** Examples: Claymore, Zweilander ** Creation Cost: 25* Points * Eastern Greatsword: 35/1/+5; -15 Weight, -5 Exotic ** Examples: Nodachi, _____ ** Creation Cost: 35* Points ''Axes'' * Hand axe: 75/3/+0; -5 Weight, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/Construction Damage ** Examples: ** Creation Cost: 20 Points * Hatchet: 70/2(+25)/+0; -10 Weight, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Contruction Damage ** Examples: ** Creation Cost: 25 Points * Woodcutting Axe: 55/2/+0; -15 Weight -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +15 Construction Damage ** Examples: ** Creation Cost: __ Points * Battle Axe: 55/2/+0; -5 Weight, -10 Exotic, +10 Limb/ +5 Construction Damage ** Examples: ** Creation Cost: __ Points ''Hammers'' * Tool Hammer: 75/2(+25)/+0; -5 Weight, +10 Armor piercing(5 Lethal piercing) ** 10 pts * Sledgehammer: 35/1/+0; -25 Weight, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) ** 15 pts * War Hammer: 60/2/+0; -10 Weight, +15 Armor piercing(7 Lethal piercing) ** 25 pts * War Maul/Horsemen's Hammer: 40/1/+0; -15 Weight, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) ** XX pts * Heavy Sledge: 30/1/+0; -35 Weight, -5 Exotic, +20 Armo Piercing(10 Lethal Piercing) ** XX pts ''Other'' (Putting these here for the time being so that I can clean up the Character Creation page) * Tool Hammer: 10 Points * Sledgehammer: 15 Points * Knife(W): 15 Points * Hand Axe: 20 Points * Hatchet: 25 Points * Short Sword: 25 Points * Warhammer: 25 Points * Longsword(W): 35 Points Armor Armor in ZSF is very simple. It has a defense bonus, which gives you a bonus to your dodge rolls, and a weight penalty, which is applied to all movement rolls. The penalty can be resisted through XXXX. However, if you have multiple pieces of armor, only the one that gives you the highest defense bonus is applied. Other pieces of armor can still be useful, though. Many have additional effects that apply regardless of whether or not their defense bonuses do. Price * Clothing (Body): 10 Points * Clothing (Other): 5 Points * Light (Body): 15 Points * Light (Other): 10 Points * Medium (Body): 25 Points * Medium (Other): 15 Points * Heavy (Body): 40 Points * Heavy (Other): 25 Points Base Stats * Armor (Head): ** Cloth: Base +0 LR, +0 Defense ** Light: Base +5 LR, +0 Defense, -5 Perception ** Medium: Base +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Combat ** Heavy: Base +15 LR, +10 Defense, -15 Perception, -10 Combat, -5 Mobilty * Armor (Body): ** Cloth: Base +5 Defense ** Light: Base +10 Defense, -5 Mobility(Non defense mobility, though half applies to defensive mobility) ** Medium: Base +15 Defense, -15 Mobility, -5 Precision(non combat skills/and Precision) ** Heavy: Base +20 Defense, -25 Mobility, -15 Precision, -5 Combat(Actual attack rolls of any kind) * Armor (Hand): ** Cloth: Base 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Grip ** Light: Base 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense ** Medium: Base 1 Wound, +5 Defense, -5 Dexterity, -5 Grip ** Heavy: Base 5/4 Wound, +10 Defense, -10 Dexterity, -5 Grip, -5 Magic * Armor (Foot): ** Cloth: Base 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Speed ** Light: Base 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense ** Medium: Base 1 Wound, +5 Defense, -5 Mobility, -5 Stealth ** Heavy: Base 5/4 Wound, +10 Defense, -10 Mobility, -5 Stealth, -5 Magic Improving Armor * +': Increases wound protection by 50%; or +5 defense for body armor * '++: apply the + level bonus against; also improve all secondary effects by 5. (Except the last -5 improves by only 2 per ++?) * *''':Add s special effect. (Do not apply other bonuses?) Toolkits As a Handgun skill doesn't mean much without a handgun, there are many crafting skills that can't be actively used without the proper tools. These are those tools. Unfortunately, many toolkits have a limit to the number of times they can be used effectively. After a kit has been used up, a penalty is applied to all future uses of it. * '''Tool Belt: Can be used to carry tool kits so they take up less inventory space. Carrys up to 3 slots worth of tool kits, +1 slot per quality above =. Reduces the slots taken up in your inventory by 2, +1 at ++ quality and higher ** 20 pts * Sewing Kit: '''Allows active use of the Sewing skill. Limit 50 uses penalty; -50 penalty if scrap materials aren't used ** '20 Points * '''Electrician Kit: '''Allows active use of the Electronics Skill. Limit 20 uses penalty ** 20 pts * '''Basic Tool Kit:' Allows basic active use of the Mechanics Skill. ** 25 pts * First Aid Kit: '''Allows active use of the First Aid Skill. Limit 10 uses penalty and 5 less healing ** 25 points * '''Kitchen Set: '''Allows active use of the Cooking Skill ** 'Cost 25 Points * '''Gardening Kit: '''Allows private gardening and increases productivity in the communal garden. Limit 30 days of use less bonus, which ever is more ** 25 points * '''Swiss Army Knife: '''Doubles as a Knife of the same quality at +10 Leth and able to used in some simple other skills. ** '25 Points * '''Ammo Reloading Kit: '''Allows active use of the Ammunition Skill. ** 25 pts * '''Repair Kit: Allows active use of the General Repair Skill and related Repair Skills. Limit 30 uses penalty ** 30 Points * Carpentry Kit: '''Allows active use of the Carpentry Skill. ** 30 pts * '''Chemistry Kit: Allows active use of the Chemistry Skill. Limit 30 uses penalty ** 30 pts * Gun Repair Kit: '''Allows active use of the Firearm skill. ** 30 points * '''Medical Kit: Allows active use of most medical Skills. Limit 10 uses penalty and 5 less healing ** Cost 35 Points * Heavy Duty Toolkit: '''Allows active use of most mechanical and construction skills. ** 40 Points Miscellaneous Items Old Items- To Be Recycled Archery * '''Crossbow 65/2/+5 Speed becomes 1 if you do not have some sort of auto feed system Pistols * 9mm Pistols: 65/2/+0 * .40/.45 Pistols: 60/2/+0 * Magnum Pistols: 55/2/+0 Rifles * Assault Rifles: 55/3/+0; Autofire (varies, if any) * Heavy Assault Rifles: 50/3/+0; Autofire (varies, if any) * Hunting Rifles: 45/1/+5; Long Range Shotguns * Semi-Auto Shotguns: 45/2/+0; AoE (varies, if any) * Pump/Lever Shotguns: 40/1/+0; AoE (varies, if any) Throwing * Throwing Knives: Other * Crossbows: 65/2/+5; Silent * Taser: 100/1/+0; Stuns at 1/3 Lethality * NERF Gun: 250/2/+0; Haha right Heavy Weapons * Anti-Materiel Rifles: 35/1/+5; Long Range, Armor Piercing; -25 penalty and chance of self-knockback using while standing. Explosives * Grenade Launchers: 50/2/+0; varies by ammo * Rocket Launchers: Flame Throwers * Flamethrowers (Focused): 50/1/+0; Sets on fire at 1/2 lethality * Flamethrowers (Light): 65/1/+0; AoE; Sets on fire at 1/2 lethality * Flamethrowers (Spread): 65/1/+0; AoE; Sets on fire at 1/2 lethality Melee Blunt * Warhammers: 35/1/+0; Knockback at 1/2 Lethality; -15 Weight penalty * Spades: 70/2/+0; can be used defensively * Staves: 85/2/+0; can be used defensively * Unaided Unarmed: 100/2/+0; altered with Martial Arts skills * Crowbars: * Whips: 90/2/+0 speed is 1 if untrained, can perform tricks when trained Cutting * Axes: 45/2/+0; -5 Weight -5 Exotic Slashing * Greatswords: 35/1/+0; -10 Weight penalty * Swords: 50/2/+0 * Short Swords: 65/2/+5 * Combat Knives: 80/3/+0 * Training Swords: 80/2/+0; grants +1 bonus on nat 99/100 Armor Head Body Shield Hands/Arms Feet/Legs